


Falling For You

by RandyQueen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bi Disaster Peter Parker, First Meetings, Fluff, Harley Keener is confident, M/M, Meet-Cute, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Is Done, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Peter's nervous about meeting one of Tony's old friends. He wasn't expecting some hot seventeen-year-old kid to show up.





	Falling For You

Peter was pacing on the ceiling. Tony was bringing in someone he had met a few years back. He didn’t want to admit it but he was nervous. Tony had spoken very highly of this person.

In a few hours, whoever Tony met would be staying in the Compound for a week. Conveniently, he had gotten permission from May to also stay here for a week. For this entire week, Tony’s attention would now be occupied. He wished he knew how he was going to act.

The elevator opened and Tony walked in as he was talking to someone. Peter glanced at his watch. He had severely overestimated his time left. Either that or his watch was broken.

To avoid being seen, he crouched on the ceiling. Why had he decided to pace on the ceiling of all places? He was glad that the ceiling was really high up.

“Welcome to the Compound, kid,” Tony said, sweeping his arms out. He also did a little spin with it that had Peter almost laugh. “Peter should be around here somewhere.”

Finally, the person walked out of the elevator and Peter had to set his hands down to avoid falling. He was hot from this distance.

“It’s almost as big as your ego,” the guy drawled in an accent that sent Peter to the floor.

Literally.

He landed on the ground in front of Tony and the kid. “Uh, hi,” Peter said. His face was rapidly heating up.

“Hi?” the kid blinked at him before he looked up to where Peter was.

Tony let out a sigh that was, unfortunately, familiar. “This is Peter. Peter, Harley. Harley, Peter.”

“How did you get on the ceiling?” Harley asked.

“Science?” It came out as a question. He was still on the ground, afraid that if he stood, he would fall again. Albeit from a shorter distance.

Harley held out a hand to help Peter up. Peter couldn’t ignore that and grasped it. He couldn’t help but notice that Harley’s hands had callouses. He had to suppress a shiver.

“You can tell him, Peter,” Tony said.

Harley made a confused noise and turned to Peter.

“It’s part of the truth,” Peter told Tony.

Tony gave him a look. “Kid.”

Peter turned to Harley. His heart skipped a beat at the confused look on Harley’s face. He was so damn cute. He went to tell the truth but what came out of his mouth was, “you’re super hot.”

Tany’s hand made contact with his face. “Kid.”

Peter’s face was on fire and he placed his head in his hand. “Kill me now,” he whispered.

“Glad you think the same,” Harley said.

“Huh?” Peter lifted his head to see Harley snickering with a blush on his face.

“Dinner, tomorrow at eight?”

Was he dreaming?

“Nope,” Harley popped the ‘p’. “I’m asking you out.”

Apparently, he had spoken out loud. “Uh, okay. Yes. Tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you around,” Harley said and then turned to Tony. “On with the tour, old man.”

As Tony sputtered in the background, Peter was internally panicking and picking his outfit for his date.

This week may turn out to be the best week he ever had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many works in progress because of Endgame and the Harley Keener Appreciation Discord. This was 1 out of 9. Now that number is down to 8. I have a few for the Remembrance series that I should be uploading this week (hopefully). 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
